


no one messes with the homies :]

by ifonlyicouldwrite



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Gen, Light Angst, Mexican Dream - Freeform, Prison Arc, i think y'all can see where this is going jfsalhjfg, it's not really much at all i swear dw dw, no beta be die like tommy did, this is based on a tumblr post btw. again., wilbur's in here for like a paragraph but i honestly think that's the best part of this fic so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 07:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30069105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifonlyicouldwrite/pseuds/ifonlyicouldwrite
Summary: Still miserably trapped in the prison with Dream, Tommy finds himself near the end of his line, hoping for some sort of miracle to get him out.A miracle, it seems, comes in the form of an old friend and a butchered resurrection.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	no one messes with the homies :]

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again :)
> 
> anyways, this is based on @/businessbois ' addition to @/embermc 's tumblr post on Mexican Dream :)
> 
> um, this includes talk abt death and cursing, so watch out if you're uncomfortable w that!! hope you enjoy and have a nice day!!

Tommy woke with a start, immediately raising his hands over his head to brace for a blow that never seemed to come. He took a moment to steady himself, wilting once more as he caught sight of the dreary obsidian walls that he had grown so familiar with. He slowly turned to the green figure in the corner, clenching his fists as he saw the ever-present smile staring back at him.

“The fuck you looking at, prick?” He spat, suppressing his urge to shrink away from the other prisoner.

“Good morning!” Dream chirped, seemingly unbothered by the arduous conditions they lived by. “You woke up just in time, Tommy. Today’s the day! _Resurrection_ day.”

He walked to the center of the cell, not even batting an eye as Tommy shouted after him. The blond grasped at the back of his shirt, wincing as though the touch alone burned his skin.

“DREAM! Dream, _please_ , don’t—don’t do this! You can—you can…” Tommy looked around the room frantically as if he could conjure up something the other wanted. Sadly, there’s little to do for men who think themselves gods. “Look, _you don’t get it!_ Wilbur’s… he’s too far gone. He—he _won’t_ help y—”

“It’s not up to you.” Dream’s tone was saccharine, though his gaze was sharp. It was clear that any further objection would not be tolerated.

It’s not like that ever stopped Tommy before, though.

“Are you _fucking stupid?_ I’m telling you—I’m _warning_ you that it’s _not_ gonna work! You have to—” Dream tuned out his fervent protests, mumbling in a strange tongue that strangely sounded like an enderman. 

Tommy managed to catch a glimpse of his face before a bright light filled the room, forcing memories of explosions and fire back into his mind. He let out a choked sob as he curled up into a tight ball on the floor, screwing his eyes shut in a futile attempt to push away the images playing in his head.

_Down with the revolution, boys!_

_**MY** L’MANBURG! _

_Tommy, it’s time for you to… start over **:)** _

**_“Ey, man?”_ **

Wait.

_What_.

“TOMAS?” a familiar voice called out from behind a frozen Dream, and Tommy forced himself to shakily stand up to get a view of the person who had arrived. 

“ _Mexican Dream?!_ ” Dream and Tommy shouted in unison.

“ _¡Gracias a dios me sacaron de ese maldito infierno!_ That was fucking terrible.” Tommy could barely stop himself from completely dissolving into sobs at the sight of his once-dead friend. “Ey, Tomas, why you crying, man?”

“I—MD, I’ve been locked in this—this _hellhole_ with _Dream_ for _so long!_ And… and he _killed_ me, remember?! And—and—”

“Wait,” Mexican Dream cut him off, suddenly sounding very serious. “ _This_ is the motherfucker that killed you?”

“I… y—yeah?” Silence filled the room as MD slowly turned to face Dream. If Tommy had been on the other side of his unblinking glare, he became sure that he’d pass out. Again. 

In the blink of an eye, speedrunning music cut through the stifling atmosphere, and MD sprang into action, killing Dream so quickly that Tommy barely had time to register what had happened.

“ _No one messes with the homies._ ” Tommy could only nod in stunned silence. “Anyways, where the fuck are we?”

“W—we’re in prison… I—I don’t know how long it’ll be before Sam comes by and lets me out.”

“What, do I need to jump someone else?” MD cracked his knuckles, and Tommy quickly shook his head, remembering the time in exile when he’d suggested they jump _Tubbo_. “Oh, then… what the fuck do we do now?”

“I… I don’t know! It’d take a _miracle_ for Sam to just… show up, and…” he trailed off, having heard the faint sound of ticking redstone. He looked over to Mexican Dream, wide-eyed, before beginning to scream with the last remnants of his voice.

“SAM! _SAM, ARE YOU THERE? LET ME OUT!_ **_PLEASE_ ** TELL ME YOU’RE THERE! _SAM_!” Mexican Dream joined him in calling out for a brief second before loud footsteps began echoing through the wide halls of the prison.

“ _Dream if you’re fucking with me again, there_ **_will_ ** _be consequences,_ ” a voice shouted from behind the lava, and Tommy could barely stop himself from swimming through the fiery curtain towards Sam’s torn voice. 

“SAM! It’s—it’s _me_ , Tommy, I’m—I’m back. And I’m, uh, with… um, Mexican Dream. And—and Dream’s… he’s, uh… well, he’s _here_. To some extent…” He started wringing his hands, letting out a crazed chuckle as the past few hours really began to register in his mind.

From the other side of the curtain, Sam shakily pulled a few levers, hoping that it wasn’t yet another figment of his mind—a cruel trick of fiction. 

Tommy watched the lava slowly descend, gazing at its dancing sparks of light in _wonder_ for the first time since he could remember. He thought of a blood-orange sunset and bench and a jukebox. He thought of a home on fire, of a friendship forged in desperate times. He thought of a narrow, wooden path in the nether, and Tommy wept. He wept, not for the life he’d lost, but for the hope of a better one.

Sam watched, across the chasm, sobs rack the bruised body of the boy he'd once mourned. Sam thought of a hotel blueprint, of a kid who was incredibly helpful when showed the right way. Sam thought of a bright grin after a signed contract, of such happiness at the promise of protection and a friend. Sam thought of a limp corpse held in the bloodstained hands of a god, and Sam felt the anger simmering in his chest dissolve into a simple wave of sadness.

The world seemed to pause for the two—a brief moment of silence settling deep within the server.

_He was free._

“ _Oye_ , are you gonna get us out of here or what?” Mexican Dream shouted from across the room, breaking the spell of stillness that had engulfed the atmosphere. Sam rushed to send the platform over the gap, waiting with bated breath as Tommy carefully stepped onto it with MD. 

When they got to the other side, Sam carefully stepped closer—as if Tommy was to disappear if he moved too suddenly. Tommy reached out a hand—equally as skeptical about the reality of his situation—assured only by the solid contact of his skin on the outer walls and Sam’s netherite armor.

“You’re… _you’re alive_ …” Sam whispered, tears freely flowing down his face as he gazed at the white streak in Tommy’s hair and the dried blood on his tattered clothes. 

“I’m alive,” Tommy whispered through a teary smile. “I’m _alive_.”

“You— _he killed you_ …and I—I _let_ him. I’m—I’m _so sorry,_ Tommy. _I failed you._ ” Sam ducked his head in shame, but his words didn’t even seem to register in Tommy’s mind, all too consumed by relief and the remnants of his pain.

“I’m… I’m _alive_ again. And… and Wilbur’s gone for good. He—he can’t hurt us now…” His head snapped up, eyes suddenly cold and swirling with fear. “ _Sam._ Where’s—where’s Jack? And Fundy? And—and _Tubbo_ , _Ranboo_ , _Phil_ ?! How—how is everyone? _Please for the love of god tell me they’re alright—_ ”

“They’re… Tommy, we thought you were _gone_. They’re all alive and well, but… well, everyone’s been…” Sam wiped away his tears, hunching in on himself as he thought of the misery that had swept the server ever since Tommy’s demise. “Everyone missed you. Th—the server wasn’t the same. Hasn’t been. When everyone found out Dream killed you—”

“You… you let him kill me. You—you _knew_ but… but you didn’t help…” 

“Tommy, I… by the time I got to the cell… it was too late.” Sam hung his head, remembering the shrill sound of laughter echoing through the silent prison. 

“You—you had me there for a _week_ —MORE than a week. You… you let it happen…”

“Tommy, there was a security issue—”

_You’re a liability. Selfish._

“I couldn’t let you out until it was fixed—”

_TommyInnit, you are hereby exiled_.

Tommy could barely register the words that tumbled out of his mouth. “ _The greater good_ , yeah, I _know_ . A kid has to _die_ for the server to _live_ . Whatever. I get it. So _please_ … can I just… can I go home?”

Sam looked like he wanted to say more, but decided he’d have more time on the way out. “Sure, Tommy. Let’s go home.”

“Thank god we’re leaving this prison, Tomas. I was going to start playing competitive solitaire if we didn’t get out soon.”

“Mexican Dream, I— _thank you_ . But if you ever mention solitaire to me again, I _will_ cry.”

* * *

**Extra:**

“BAM! I win again! That’s 28-0.” Wilbur gave him a deranged smile, and Dream could barely restrain himself from attempting Yet Another Murder. “You’re not very good at competitive solitaire, huh? That’s alright, it took Tommy about a week to come around, too! In the meantime, we could play speed! Or maybe even ERS, if you fancy.”

Dream grabbed Wilbur by the collar, flashing his usual glare in an attempt to shut the dead man up. Whoever said dead men tell no tales clearly never met this imbecile.

“Oh, _I’m sorry,_ I forgot you’re a _god_ , right? What ever happened to ‘gods never die’, hm? You’re _powerless_ here, Dream. So you either sit down and learn solitaire, or you rot in oblivion and go back to the **_v̵͙͋ǒ̵̭̂i̴d̵͑_ **. Your pick!”

...

Dream learned competitive solitaire.

**Author's Note:**

> (translation for the one spanish bit of dialogue i included, in case any of y'all were wondering: "thank god you got me out of that damn hell!")
> 
> i WAS going to have a more heartwarming sam & tommy reunion, but also i think tommy's anger is understandable and having him be too immediately trusting/kind to sam wouldn't really fit well.
> 
> that said, hope you have a nice day!! comments are v nice if you feel like leaving one!! even keysmashes can make someone's day lmao <3


End file.
